Had Enough
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Lauren had had enough. Just of it all. Trying to act like everything was normal, well to be honest, her life was far from normal. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 (1 of 4)

Lauren had had enough. Just of it all. Trying to act like everything was normal, well to be honest, her life was far from normal. Her dad was married to some trampy bitch, which they only found out about her on her parent's **wedding day **for Christ's sake and to top it all off, she was in love with her cousin. Not lust, not confused feelings, in love. In love with the cousin who broke her heart, because he ultimately hated his father, more than he loved her. The same father he's currently mourned, the same man who is to blame for it all. Joey breaking her heart, her mum lying to her dad and bringing Kirsty to Walford.

Lauren was in a foul mood, everyone now knew about her & Joey and he thinks everything's going to be fine. She loves him, she does but if he thinks the worse is over, he's insane. They are Branning's, the drama never ends. Lauren dealt with the aftermath in the same way Lauren deals with every aftermath, her dad & Stacey, her mum & Jack, Bradley dying, her dad leaving, Billie dying, her mum's cancer, Joey breaking up with her, by getting off her face drunk. Doesn't usually help that much but it means the pain is blocked out for a while and most of the time that's good enough for Lauren.

Joey tried to come after her when she stormed out of the family dinner they were surprised with, when everyone decided to discuss the future of their relationship without actually asking them anything. Her mum, Nan, Carol, Grandma Dot, all with the stupid opinions Lauren doesn't want or need to hear. She had enough doubts about their relationship as it is, but she loved him, really loved him and that was enough for her. She wasn't going to allow her family to ruin it. He tried to come after her, always wanting to protect her but thankfully her Dad stopped him. He knew if Joey caught up with Lauren in this mood, she end up letting the hurt built up over years, spill out and she'd say things he regrets. Last thing Lauren heard before she left was them arguing over who knew her reactions better; the two most important men in her life, both trying to protect her in their own way.

She ends up in the Vic like usual; Lucy over with her Dad, glaring at her. All over a boy. But he's not just a boy to Lauren, and if Lucy could just realise that he was **the boy**, maybe things could be different, not that Lauren was holding her breath. Kirsty looking over before disappearing, most likely to text her Dad. Pretending she cares, but just trying to get her claws in deeper, well Lauren's not going to let her if it's the last thing she does. FatBoy being concerned, but still bringing drinks over, not wanting to face her anger.

A couple of drinks and half a dozen shots later, the majority of Lauren's anger is done. She knows she shouldn't turn to alcohol every time something goes wrong but hey, alcohol's always been there when things go bad and it's never let her down yet and actually she's not drunk, just buzzed. It takes a lot to get her drunk these days. Her phone buzzed again, she really should answer it but she still wasn't ready to confront everyone. She knew it would most likely be her mum or Abi, or actually Joey. She's somewhat surprised she's been out for so long and he hasn't fought her dad to come after her. Not that she's ready to talk to him either, but it's nice to have someone fighting for her for once, instead of against her. Even though a few weeks ago, he was fighting her to stay away from him. She understands why, she really does but her heart's still bruised by his actions, even if he had good intentions.

"Lauren?"

"Go to hell."

"No need to be like that, I've just come to check on you. Wouldn't want your Dad to worry" Kirsty said with a fake smile on her face.

"Well he's supposed to worry about his kids, that's what parents do sweetheart. I'm sure my mum will manage to calm him down if he worries too much. Now seriously, stay away from me, stay away from my family and more important STAY AWAY FROM MY DAD! Just back to wherever you came from. FATBOY, another drink!"

Lauren was fuming; she knows full well the bitch is only trying to get her on side, to win her Dad over. Well it's not going to happen. Lauren's seen this too many times, her Dad finding some chick he couldn't resist, breaking her mum's heart before they ultimately patch things up, not before everyone gets hurt though. Okay, her dad's never actually married one of his tarts before, but after Stacey, nothing he does surprises her. For a little while, after Stacey, she really thought he'd learnt his lesson. Obviously getting run over by his eldest daughter, being buried alive and watching Bradley die wasn't enough for him.

And that hurts, he's her Dad. He loves her, always tries to do best by her and she does love him, she does. She just hates him a lot of the time too, and some times, not very often, but sometimes that hate, it outweighs the love. And whilst she loves her Dad, she's tired of picking up the pieces when he fucks up, she has her own drama to deal with, and she doesn't want to deal with his anymore.

"Loz my babygirl, like I get that you are stewing yeah? Doing your thing, pretty miss thang? But Jack's on the phone to Roxie looking for ya, and my boy Joey, he's like blowing my phone up baby girl. He's worrying, you're gonna have a grey haired lover at this rate" FatBoy said with a laugh, putting a drink down in front of her but still watching her warily in case she blew up at him.

He did make her laugh though, trying to imagine Joey with grey hair but still with his gorgeous body and at the fact everyone's looking for her but hasn't yet found her in the most obvious place. "There we go. Call the Express, baby girl's smiling." His comment reminded of Joey –

*flash back* "You should do that more often." "What?" "Smile." "Shut up"

- *end flashback*

"Thanks Fats. Just tell him; um tell him, I'm fine yeah? Well I will be. I'll find him later okay?" Lauren told him, as he pulled out his phone. "Ight, baby girl. Will do. You want anything else?" After reassuring FatBoy she was fine, Lauren allowed herself to take a deep breath and try and calm herself down so she could go home.

When she heard two voices at once; "Lauren, darling. Thank God you're okay, you can't just go storming off like that" and "See Max, I told you I was keeping an eye on her"


	2. Chapter 2 (2 of 4)

Lauren caught FatBoy's eye as he looked at her begging her to forgive him & glanced over at the door. Oh great, not only was her mum and step-mommy dearest about to have a catfight, her boyfriend who is also her cousin, and the rest of her messed-up family's arrived too. Bloody hell and they wonder why she drinks.

"Max! Max, you knew she was here? Max? You knew where Lauren was, I was worried about her Max. We were all worried about her, but never mind. Kirsty's looking after her, she'll be fine right?" Tanya was furious, sarcasm & anger evident in her voice. Kirsty went to reply when Jack cut it "Leave it out Kirsty. This is family stuff" "I am family Jack. Mrs Max Branning. I care about Lauren, I do." "You care about Lauren, you care about MY daughter? Sweetheart don't play that card with me, you can mess around with my hus- my Max all you want, but don't, don't you dare bring my kids into this."

Lauren's heart was heavy, she hates this. Hates it. She put her head on the table and let all the arguments just blend into background noise. Her mum and Kirsty, arguing over her Dad and her. Her Dad and Jack, arguing over her Dad's responsibilities and the fact he's fucked up again. Her aunt Carol, Grandma Dot and Nan arguing about her and Joey, and what they are supposed to do about their relationship. Hmm here's an idea, stay out of it. Alice, the peacemaker trying to calm them down. Bianca and Whitney, gossiping about it and questioning what would happen next. Abi, with Oscar trying to blend in the background and distract him from it all. All just noise. Lauren felt someone watching her, wait, there he was. Stood by the door, watching her, waiting to see what her next move would be. He realised she clocked him watching her and smiled, she couldn't help it, she had to smile back. How ridiculous is their family but yet through the noise, she can annoy it all and just see him. He mouthed "want to get out of here to her?" and glanced at the door behind her. She stood up just as she heard one sentence clear through all the noise – "It's not like I wanted this to happen".

She let out a scream. Wow, that got everyone's attention. "Stop, just stop. And listen. For once in your lives, listen. You lot, *waves her hand towards Carol, Bianca, Cora and that lot* don't get to give an opinion until you know all the details, which you don't. You seriously have no idea. And even then, we'll most likely not listen. And guess what, you can't do shit about it. There are two people in my relationship," Lauren was aware the whole pub was watching her rant at this point; she took a big breath before she continued "two. Me, and yeah. Me and Joey." She heard gasps of shock and people mumbling around her. "We care about you, we do and we're willing to talk to you. But you're not going to stop us so you might as well shut up."

"Alice, seriously give your brother a break. He didn't tell you that we were together, so what. Guess what, the world doesn't revolve around you. We were keeping it quiet for our own reasons. One of them? Your dad was a wanker. He was scum and to be honest, other than the fact it hurt you and Joey, I actually don't care he's dead. I know my life will be better off without him meddling, trying to ruin things. Your brother's only ever trying to look out for you, and I know it's going to kill him if you don't support us."

"Grandma Dot" Lauren's voice had quietened by this point, she didn't want to shout, she was tired of the arguing and the drama. "I love you, and I know Joey will too once he gets to know you, but I love him." Dot went to speak "Wait, let me finish. You ready? My dad's married to a tramp, has cheated on my mum so many times, including with his son's wife. My mum tried to bury my Dad alive, and didn't tell anyone apart from me, that she had cancer. My brother died falling from the roof of the local pub, being chased by police trying to protect his wife who had murdered someone, and was pregnant with another guy's baby. And I, I drink way too much and I tried to run my dad over. That's just a few members of this messed up family, and you are seriously trying to tell me that my relationship with Joey is wrong? Funny, it feels like the best part of my life to me."

"Abi babes, go home. Take Oscar home, put on a film, call Jay and I promise I'll tell you everything you want later." Lauren smiled at her younger sister, who was already close to tears. "Love you Lauren", Abi said before leaving with Oscar in tow.

"You, you little jumped-up tart? You're nothing but a home-wrecking tramp. So he told you he loved you, he's told a lot of girls that over the years. Okay, I'll admit I was somewhat surprised he actually married one, but you'll be done soon. You'll cause a hell of a lot of damage, but sweetheart, he always picks mum. No matter what happens, he always ends up with her. It's fucked up, but they are meant-to-be together. And I ain't going to let you wreck them more than they wreck themselves. You think you can take on my mum?" Lauren felt Tanya move to come stand closer to Lauren and away from Max and Kirsty, "Well darling, I hope you are ready for a fight because you won't just be taking on her, you'll be taking on me. And as Bradley's gone, I'm now his eldest and this is me fighting for my family. So go for it. You against mum, me and the rest of the family. Ding, ding, fight's started." Lauren felt her mum put a hand on her back but shook her off.

"My turn?" her Uncle Jack said with a grin, "Go on kiddo, and let it all out".


	3. Chapter 3 (3 of 4)

This chapter is for all the Joey&Lauren girls but especially lauras1992x on twitter who has been super encouraging about all my fics, but I know it was this one she wanted updated :D

"Uncle Jack?" "Jack?" Both Lauren and Max were surprised at Jack. "Hey sweetheart, you've got things you need to get off your chest yeah?" Lauren nodded, "Then do it. Take your shot. Just as a warning though, if you give your opinion on my life, I get to give my opinion on yours" he said with a wink. Lauren laughed, she loved her Uncle Jack, he's her favourite uncle (obvious, you've met Derek right?) and also her god-father, they have always been close and actually one of her biggest issues with him was that he was never around, too caught up in everything else to notice until it all kicks off and then he seems surprised when it does. "Unless, unless you and me wanna go to lunch one day this week and we'll discuss our little messed up family, what do you say? Or feel free to shout at me in front of the whole pub, you know, your choice" he said chuckling. "Lunch sounds good Uncle Jack" he smiled at her before moving out of the way and coming to sit down along side her.

"So who are we shouting at next? Mummy or Daddy?"

"Lauren darling?"

"Mum stop please. Grow a backbone yeah? I'm not your best friend, I'm your daughter. You're not supposed to tell me all your problems and expect me to fix them. I'm your daughter, and nothing I ever do will ever be good enough for you, will it?" Tanya was stunned but opened her mouth to reply "No, don't. I'm not even angry anymore, I expect it. It just sucks okay? I expect for everything I do not to be good enough, but yet it still hurts when it's not. I'm sorry I'm not Princess Abi okay, I'm sorry I'm not all the things you want in a daughter and I'm sorry that you hate the fact I'm like you and the reason I'm so messed up is down to you and Dad."

"Lauren, enough." Max interrupted her as Tanya rushed out of the Vic crying as Cora followed telling Lauren that what she said was unnecessary. "No, it wasn't. It's how I felt, and she needed to hear it. She can't ignore it forever. God.

Go on then Dad, would you like to tell me I'm wrong? Tell me I'm being a spoilt brat and that you are disappointed in my actions. Go ahead, I've heard it all before" Max said nothing, just took a mouthful of his whisky and motioned with his hand for her to carry on.

She was close to tears by this point "Do you, uh do you remember what you told me when Bradley died? When you lost your son who you fucked over so many times but he still loved? When I lost my brother, one of the nicest, honest people in the world. Do you remember what you said? Do you? Because I do. You told me, you said things were going to be different, that they were going to be better. You had so many regrets with Bradley and had caused all of us, but especially him so much hurt, and you didn't want that to happen with the rest of us. You didn't want any of us hurt, and you didn't want any of us to hate you. That if you lose us for good, it'd kill you. Because you love us. And we're the best bits of you. That's what you said, do you remember now?

Max couldn't look her in the eye, he had teared up as well, but softly nodded his head. "So when, when are things going to be different, huh? When it is it that we are going to stop being hurt? When it is that you realise it's all you? It's your actions that are making us this way, it's your actions that are hurting us, it's your actions that is making us hate you" Her voice cracked. "I don't want to hate you. I love you, you're my dad. So please stop, just stop it all, because I don't know how much more I can take of this daddy. I love you but it's us or her" With her ultimatum given, Lauren fell apart. The tears wouldn't stop coming and she was sobbing. This was worse than even when Joey broke up with her. Her heart was she looked up, she'd have seen Max with tears streaming down his face too.

Jack was holding his niece, who was like a broken doll in his arms "Joey?" Joey stepped forward, he hated, hated watching her rant at her parents and break down, but stayed out of it, not wanting to cause more damage, he was surprised Jack called him over though. At dinner he was one that was very anti them together. "Joey. Take her home yet. Put her to bed. No funny business. Just look after her. And keep Tanya & Cora away from her. I'll be over in a bit". "Okay, Uncle Jack. Come on baby, I've got you, it's going to be okay babe, I promise". "Joey." "Yeah?" "I'm trusting you with her. Look after her". Joey looked down at his beautiful girlfriend, clutching at him, tears still streaming down her face. "Always."

With that Joey guided Lauren out of the Vic, everyone just moving out of their way. Oh, they all had something to say whether to apologise, or discuss what she said but they could all see she was in no state to talk to them.

"Mine or yours baby?" Joey said to Lauren as they walked away from the pub, Lauren still curled into him. He was worried, she was so quiet and so pale, not even crying anymore, just blank. "Mine I think? I need to see Abi". "Joey!" It was Alice, the couple turned around. "I'm ready to listen to you, let's go back to ours and talk yeah?" "Al..." "No Joey, it's fine. You can go with her if you want." "I want to be with you. Look after you" "Joey I think we need to talk, besides Uncle Jack won't mind you just taking Lauren home then coming to talk to me" "It's fine if you want babe. You go deal with your sister, I'll deal with mine then I think I'll sleep for a month." Lauren tried to make light of the situation she was just tired, emotionally drained and didn't want a fight with Alice. "No. Alice, I'll catch up with you tomorrow. I'm taking Lauren home and looking after her" "Joey!" "No al, you need to realise Lauren's important now, just as important as you. We can talk any time, she needs me right now. So tomorrow'll be soon enough. Come on baby" Lauren leaned into him, and carried on walking to hers, both she and Alice who was still stood in front of the Vic were shocked that he picked her. "I was serious you know?" Lauren said as Joey let himself in to number 5 with her key, he raised an eyebrow. "You could have gone with her, I wouldn't have minded." He shrugged "I'd have only worried about you anyway, I'd rather stay with you. Unless of course you don't want me?" he said with a laugh, pulling the door shut and her in for a hug. "Course I do. I think I just told our whole family that I want you for keeps." "You were amazing baby", he mumbled into her hair, "So brave, telling everyone how you felt. You needed it. I'm proud of you" She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes "You mean that?" he tucked her hair behind her ear "Course I do, silly girl. Standing up for us, our relationship and telling your parents how badly they messed up? That took courage, beautiful." She ducked her head in his chest "Glad you're proud of me. You can stand in front of me then, when they all decide it's their turn to shout back" He laughed "Can't see that happening though babe.

"Lauren? You're back." Abi walked into the hallway, Jay sticking his head around the doorframe. Abi looked tense and upset. "Come here Abs" Lauren left Joey's arms to pull her sister in for a hug. "You told them all off, even mum and dad?" Abi said, still holding onto Lauren, who just nodded. "Oh I wish I could have seen that" Jay said with a laugh. Lauren could hear Joey agreeing that he should have taped it as Lauren pulled Abi into the kitchen. "Firstly I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, I know you always worry when I disappear" Abi went to speak but Lauren just carried on "Secondly, it's all going to be okay, I promise. Maybe they'll be better, but if not, you've always got me" "You've got me too, and Joey!" Abi said with a smile. "Abs I'm knackered, if you've okay with Oscar, I think I might just head up to bed. Jay can stay if he wants. Oh and here" She pulled her diary out of her bag, and saw Abi's confused face. "I'm trusting you" she said laughing. "Read all the purple bits. The Joey & Lauren saga from the start to now. Don't be pissed at him, until you've read it all. It's quicker than me trying to tell you it all." She handed it over, "You're giving me your diary?" "Nah I'm giving you a poisonous spider, obviously it's my diary Abi. Ask me any questions, once I've slept yeah? Or you can ask Joey, and then tell me what he says" They both laughed. "Done. Branning sisters, forever?" Abi said whilst holding her pinky out. "Forever and always. Love ya brat".

"Lauren?" Joey called from the front room, where he was watching Oscar & Jay play on the Wii. "Coming babe, let's go to bed", both girls giggled as they walked out the kitchen. They met in the hallway, Joey saw the smile on her face. Obviously spilling her guts lighted her "You seem happier." "I'll be happier, if I can have my bed, with you in it, plus some sleep" Lauren said with a smirk. "Done"

Jack moved over to Max "Max. Come on. Get up. I'm taking you back to mine. I think you've got a decision to make." Max stood up and leaned into his big brother's hug, pulled away and looked straight at Kirsty with a blank face "No decision. It's them, it's always going to be them". She went to argue back but Jack's glare stopped her. "Think it's time for you to leave don't you? Max is coming with me, before he goes and finds his eldest daughter and tries to fix the damage, right Max?"

"Right."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lauren, Abi." Max called out as he walked in to number 5, followed by Jack. "Can I speak to you both please?"

Abi stood in the doorway of the living room, arms crossed, defensively. "Depends on what you want to say" she said. "I might not know exactly what Lauren said, but I can guess, and I'm think I agree with her," Jack cut her off "Ok Abs, you don't need to go on a rant. He knows, okay, he knows. Now give him a chance to speak, yeah?" Abi nodded. "I'll go get Lauren".

"No need. I'm here." Lauren said, as she walked down the stairs "Jay, are you alright with taking Oscar to the park or something?" Jay nodded "Just keep him away for a bit, yeah? He don't need to hear no more fighting" Abi helped Oscar put his coat on before Jay left with him, telling Abi to call him if she needed anything. Everyone moved into the front room, Jack suggesting they all sit around the table, in an attempt to keep things calm.

It was silent, awkward and tense. Max and Jack sat one side of the table, scotch in front of them both. Abi sat on the other side, worried, gaze flicking between her sister and her dad. Joey was doing something similar, leaning on the armchair, watching everyone but mainly Lauren. She was stood in the doorframe, silent.

"You said you wanted to talk. So talk then" Lauren said bluntly, which Joey bit back a laugh. Abi & Max looked up to him in surprise, while Jack smiled. "Sorry. Just forgot how blunt she could be" he said, causing Lauren to smile.

"You're right Lauren." Everyone turned to Max in surprise, including her, no-body expected Max to say that, even Jack, who had spent the last hour talking with him, was surprised to an extent. "What?"

"You were right. I've let you down. All of you." Lauren and Abi said nothing, Max continued "You've all been hurt so many times, everyone's played their part in that, but it's mostly been down to me. It's my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said, close to tears. Abi opened her mouth to defend him, but a glare from Lauren stopped her.

"So what are you going to do about it then?" Lauren said, everyone looked at her, surprised at her bitter tone. Joey stood up straighter, ready to step in if it kicked off "Don't look at me that like that," she spat out "how many times have you apologised over the years? But you carry on; you just don't care about us."

"Lauren, be fair. You know that's not true" Jack jumped in. "Fine. He cares. Just not as much as he cares about himself, right" she replied, a few tears streaming down her face, "I'm sick of it"

Jack went to reply when Max spoke "she's right Jack. And that's why it needs to change. I need to speak to your Mum before I properly make a decision girls, but" he let out a sob "I think we should split" Abi started crying "Maybe just for a bit, maybe for good. I don't know yet." He got up to move over to hug Abi, but carried on speaking, knowing Lauren was still listening. "Otherwise we're just going to keep going round in circles, and it'll be you that gets hurt the most. Again. I've got to put a stop to it this time, haven't I?"

"You're not going to leave this time though, you can't. It'll be just as bad" Lauren said, Joey could tell she was upset by what he said but somewhat relieved too. "If you want me to stick around then I will. You kids will be my most important thing this time" Jack seemed somewhat taken aback by Max's decision, but looked proud of him. Lauren just nodded. "What about Kirsty?" she said, surprising everyone again. "What? I like her, so what are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know yet Lauren, honestly I don't. I don't have all the answers to your questions yet, but I'm trying." Lauren seemed happy with this answer and when she realised Abi was still sobbing, Lauren left her spot at the doorframe to reluctantly join her dad and sister for a hug.

"It's all going to work out, I promise" Max said, kissing the tops of both of their heads. Lauren started crying the day finally getting to her. Even upstairs, curled up with Joey, she hadn't cried. She'd been tense but took comfort in his embrace.

She sobbed out "I'm sorry. We're not going to be a family anymore and it's my fault again, just like Christmas" Max let go off Abi who walked straight into Jack's arms, so he could hug Lauren properly. He ssh'd her "no no baby. We're always going to be a family. Me, your mum, you, Abs and Oscar. Always, we don't need to be together to be a family."

She was still sobbing. "You're always going to be my baby girl, that's never going to change. No matter how many times you try and run me over or how many boys you bring home." He said with a smile, trying to make her laugh. She cracked a weak smile, "It will all work out I promise" She believed him. It wasn't going to be okay straight away, her dad still needed to speak to her mum, things would need to change, but he made her believe that it was all going to be okay eventually.

She had her family who whilst changes needed to happen, did love her and they were a family, and she had Joey, who was determined to stand by her & make their relationship work. It was going to be okay.


End file.
